1. Field
Embodiments relate to an input/output device.
2. Background
Electronic appliances, such as, e.g., laundry treatment apparatuses capable of performing washing of laundry, drying of laundry, or both washing and drying of laundry, may include an input/output device, through which a user inputs control commands to the electronic appliance.
Input/output devices generally may include a display device, which displays control commands that the user may select, and an input device, which allows the user to select the control commands displayed on the display device.
In addition, input/output devices arrange the display device and the input device to be separated from each other in a width direction of the electronic appliance, or to be separated from each other in the height direction of the electronic appliance. In other words, it has been difficult to locate the input device above a display surface, or a surface of a display region, of the display device on which information is displayed.
Therefore, input/output devices having the above-described configuration require a wide space for installation of the input/output device, and there is a limitation in a design of the input/output device.